


Run Away and Build a Life

by zechs_merquise



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Murder Mystery, Ransoms not a complete asshole in this, There's alot of angst here folks, Tried to stay true to the overall feel of Knives Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zechs_merquise/pseuds/zechs_merquise
Summary: You and Hugh Ransom Drysdale have been together for three years when the two of you make plans to run away to Europe. On the day the two of you were supposed to leave, you disappear without a trace leaving Ransom frantic trying to figure out what happened to you.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Original Female Character(s), Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Run Away and Build a Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer for all who read, while I have not actually seen the movie, I do know what happens in it so all that occurs in this fic is a canon divergence in that respect.
> 
> I would like to thank my very best friend [ waywardodysseys ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys) for being my beta and my muse. With her help and refrence knowledge of the movie and characters, I was able to write this while staying true to the overall character aspects and feel that the movie tries to portray.

Seven years ago…

His lips are soft against your skin. Your neck is tingling, the flesh raised with goosebumps from each kiss he plants. You are hyper-aware of the sensations around you. The softness of the sheets underneath you, the tingle of the slight stubble of your lover’s facial hair coming in, the soft breeze drifting through the window. A contented moan escapes your lips, “Hughie…” you whisper as your head lawls into his. “Yes? What do you want, my little Billie-Goat?” He asks you, the words dripping from his mouth are sweet as honey. “We need to get some sleep. We have to be up early in the morning. You know if we are late your parents will somehow blame me for that.” Your words are strained trying to fight through rising pleasure in your body. Hugh’s kisses cease. He softly grabs your shoulders and turns your body so you are now sitting in his lap instead of on the bed. His fingers softly push the stray hairs from your face, “What if, we didn’t go? What if we left, bought some plane tickets and went to Europe? We could find a quiet town, settle down, build some kind of business and maybe finally get you that billy goat you always wanted.” 

You giggled. Your hands coming to cover your mouth attempting to suffocate the laughter that was threatening to spill over, “are you serious?” You stare into his beautiful ocean blue eyes, they are completely serious. “You are serious, aren't you?” You don’t think you could handle it if he was actually joking about this. Hugh nods, “I am completely serious. Your passport is up to date, and so is mine. Why don’t we? We can finally get away from my family. What do you say?” His expression is hopeful as his eyes search yours.

“Yes.” There was no need to think it over because you both had been talking about this for the last two years. “Yes, Hughie, let's do it!” You throw your arms around him, hugging him tight. Hugh finally releases the breath he was holding and laughs happily in your embrace. 

He can’t help but bowl you over on top of the bed and kiss your body all over. “We need to pack! I am going to take you home so you can pack and I will buy the tickets.” He said between kisses. His kisses end with a final kiss on your earlobe where your small heart-shaped birthmark mole resided. It was his favorite thing about you. Once the two of you dressed, you headed out the door.

His fingers were interlaced tightly with yours when he pulled up to your apartment building. Putting his Beamer in park, he leaned over kissing your face all over. You giggled happily in his embrace, “I can’t pack if you have me held hostage in the Beamer, silly.” You tried returning as many kisses as you could.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” He smiled through his apology, kissing you one final time. “I will see you soon Billie-Goat.” He gives you a wink as you exit his Beamer and head into your apartment to pack.

\--------------

The phone continues to ring. He’s beyond worried now, he is frantic. Something is wrong. She always answers her phone. _Billie, babe, come on, answer your damn phone._ Hugh talks to himself as he paces her apartment. 

Her things are gone. Her suitcase, clothes, phone charger, toiletries and jewelry. All the things she needed to run away with him were gone. She was gone, but where was she? Her car was gone too. Your voicemail picks up, the sweet greeting replaying yet again. “Millicent Combs you better answer your goddamn phone right now. I am at your apartment, you aren't here. I am really fucking worried, call me back.” He pockets his phone and heads to the police station.

“I’d like to report a missing person.” He tells the desk sergeant and explains the situation. 

The officer tells him point blank, “I am sorry mister Drysdale but we can’t do anything until she’s been missing for 48 hours. That’s our policy.” Hugh doesn't like the answer and causes a scene. Which leads to a brief stay in a jail cell until his father, Richard, is sent to collect him.

His father is cold as usual. He has no sympathies for his son or his missing girlfriend, whom he never liked to begin with. “I told you she was trouble, boy. And I had good reason not to like her.” His father spoke as he dragged his son towards his car. Upon reaching the car, his father reached into the back seat pulling out a manila folder, slapping it against his son's chest. “She was nothing but an orphaned gold digger. And I guarantee you she ran off because she wasn’t getting what she wanted from you. I told you to be careful, all these innocent doe-eyed girls wanting a pretty boy with a trust fund. You, my son, are a prime target.” His father snorted, the sneer on his face ever present.

Hugh looked over the papers in the folder. He couldn't believe a word he was reading. This wasn’t you, it couldn’t be. You two had been together for nearly three years and he never ever got the feeling you could be this person. This _gold digger_ , as his father put it. Hugh shook his head in denial, “you are wrong. This isn’t Billie. Something happened to her and I am going to find her.” He threw the folder back at his father, angry at him for even implying that Billie could ever think to do something like that.

\--------------

Two years of scouring the earth, of private investigations and of dead-ends. Hugh has lost hope. He found himself becoming angrier and angrier every day. His drinking began to increase at a dangerous rate. Maybe, his dad was right? Maybe she ran off without him. He couldn’t think straight anymore. The little billy goat stuffed animal of yours sat on his dresser, ever present and now nothing more than a taunt to him. He began to hate you. His heart was shattered. You were the love of his life and you left him. The worst part is, he didn’t know why. He angrily grabbed the toy and threw it in the trash. Only to, moments later, fish it out of the trash and stare at it. He stroked it, remembering the day you gave it to him. He couldn't bear to have it around anymore. So he put it in a box, along with everything else that reminded him of you and buried it in the back of his closet; to be lost and forgotten among the clothes there.

Over the years he shut himself off emotionally. He became a cold distant womanizer. If his parents thought he was nothing more than a ‘trust fund baby’, then that's exactly what he would become. His relationship with his parents became almost non-existent except for a few parties he was forced to attend. The once good relationship with his grandfather became strained. He thought if he partied enough and buried himself in enough easy pussy he could forget your face. He changed his name too. He couldn't stand to hear anyone else call him Hugh or Hughie. He became Ransom. Nothing could hurt Ransom. _Ransom was invincible_.

\--------------

5 years later…

Ransom hated these parties. His parents had to smooze everyone in town in order to keep their steadily declining real-estate business afloat. The room was full of socialites and waiters serving drinks. He saw his parents across the room, acting like a happy couple, when in reality his father had been cheating on his mother for years. He was currently on mistress number three, at least by Ransom's count. He didn’t bother exposing Richard, Ransom would rather be a spectator and watch the situation explode when the time came. It gave him something to look forward to.

He was on his third glass of champagne and absolutely bored out of his skull. A waitress comes by and he puts his now empty glass on her tray when he catches a glimpse of her as she silently passes him by. 

His breath caught in his throat. He had to double take as his eyes followed the silent waitress. He could only see the side of her face, but her facial features are unmistakable. “Billie?” He thinks he says aloud but it only comes out as a whisper. Ransom doesn't realize he is following her until he sees her turn down a hallway. He’s hot on her trail and when he finally catches up to her, his anger over takes him. He grabs her arm roughly, trying to pull her towards him. “Billie? What the hell?” He all but shouts.

The sudden movement scares you. Your first reaction is to take the tray in your hand and hit whatever is grabbing you. The tray makes a connection and the grip on your arm is loosened. Whatever grabbed you hits the wall. When you turn to see what it was, you realize it's a man! You drop the tray in surprise. The clattering sound of the metal tray falls on deaf ears. Your gaze is locked onto the most beautiful blue eyes you have ever seen in your life. 

The man in front of you looks angry, very angry. You start to realize that he is angry at you, which breaks the spell. He begins to raise his hand at you, which causes you to flinch and fall to the ground cowering in fear.

Ransom is recovering from being hit with the tray. He hears the sound of the tray hit the ground, the metallic sound echoing in the hall. He raises his hands, shouting, “what the hell?” when he sees you fall to the ground, cowering. You must think he's going to retaliate for hitting him, but why would you cower from him? Ransom is asking you where you have been and what you are doing here when he is interrupted by a shout behind him.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing, asshole?” A brunette woman comes up from behind him and gives him a shove. The woman quickly comes to your side. Ransom notes to himself that she is checking you over and doing something weird with her hands. All you do is nod, not saying a word.

The woman turns from your side, shooting daggers at Ransom, “what the hell do you think you are doing attacking my friend?” She asks but she's doing that weird thing with her hands again, “do you get off on attacking defenseless deaf girls?”

_Wait.. WHAT?_ That catches his attention. He then realises this brunette woman is signing her words so you can understand her. “What do you mean, deaf? She’s not deaf.” Ransom scoffs. You aren't deaf. Your hearing is perfect, or was perfect, the last time he saw you.

You are giving him a confused look, as you look between him and your friend Tina. You are trying to figure out what he is saying. Your lip reading skills are still average at best.

“WOW. Are you serious right now?” Tina asks exasperated. 

Ransom pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance, “look, lady, I am sorry. I was just trying to ask your friend here some questions, okay?”

Tina eyes him suspiciously, “why, what do you want with her?” You perk up at what Tina signs. This man wanted something from you?

“I was trying to ask her what she was doing here, and why she was here. She looks identical to my girlfriend that went missing seven years ago.” He confesses with pain behind his eyes. He sighs, “but it can’t be her, my girlfriend wasn't deaf.” He pauses for a moment, scolding himself for his actions. God, he really has turned into an asshole. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare your friend. Can you tell her I’m sorry?”

Tina signs to you, telling you what was said. You honestly couldn't fault the guy after what Tina told you he said. You stand, dusting your hands off on your apron, when you offer him your hand as a gesture of acceptance. 

Ransom takes your hand and shakes it. He studies your face carefully, noting the scarring on your forehead near your hairline. “What happened?” He asks, gesturing to his own head. 

Tina answers for you, “she was in a really bad car accident years ago. I found her wandering the side of the road. She had severe head trauma, lost her hearing and memories in the process. Only clue she had to who she was, was a ring she had on with a name engraved on the inside.” 

Ransom feels like all the wind was knocked out of him. He goes pale white and weak in the knees. “What’s her name?” he asks Tina. He felt like he was going to puke.

You notice the sudden change in his demeanor when Tina told him what happened to you. You study his face carefully. Something in the back of your head is itching and starting to throb.

“We aren't sure what her name is, I’ve been calling her Billie this whole time because it is the name that was on the ring she had.” Tina confessed.

His mouth is dry. He can't stand anymore. Ransom falls back against the wall, his body slumping to the floor. You and Tina fall to his side, trying to see if he is okay.

“This- this ring…” He breathes out carefully, trying to keep his champagne down, “was it a silver braided ring? Did the engraving say, ‘I love you Billie’?” 

Tina’s wide eyes are on you, signing what he asks desperately. Your shock only matches her, when your hand comes to your chest where you wear the ring on a chain around your neck. You quickly take it off, grabbing his hand and dropping the necklace into his now cold and clammy hand.

You are nervous, your body is radiating and on edge. This man knows you. He knows who you were. Finally after seven years you could get some answers.

Ransom feels like he is going to pass out. His fingers toy with the ring in his hand. He gave you this ring on your first anniversary. You never took it off. He looks at you, studying you. The tears in his eyes are burning and threatening to spill over.

The blue eyes that are staring at you make you feel uneasy. It’s been too long since any words were spoken or translated. Your nervous habit of tucking your hair behind your ears reared its ugly head. That’s when he saw it. Ransom saw the small heart-shaped birthmark on your ear.

“It is you.” He choked out, the tears now fell freely. He looks desperately at Tina, “can you tell her what I am saying?” Tina nodded when he drew his attention back to you, “Your name is Millicent Combs. My name is Hugh Ransom Drysdale. We were together for three years. I gave you this ring on our first anniversary. It says ‘I love you Billie,’ because I loved you, I do love you still. I called you Billie because you always loved billy goats. Seven years ago we were going to run away and move to Europe. You went missing the day we were supposed to leave. I looked for you for two years but there was no trace of you anywhere.”

You had a hard time keeping up, trying to both pay attention to this man and Tina’s translations. The itch and throb in the back of your skull was getting worse. 

Ransom turns his attention to Tina, “you said you found her wandering the side of the road?” His eyes are pleading now. He needs any information they have. He needs to figure out what really happened to you.

“Yeah, Billie was wandering around all bloodied up on this old county road about a mile from where my house was at the time. I was on my way back from work around midnight when I saw her. Communicating with her was hard at first but I convinced her to get in my car so I could take her to the hospital. Like I said before, she didn't have anything on her that led to her identity. Hospital called the cops but they turned up with nothing. When she was in the hospital overnight, I drove down that road hoping to find some kind of crash sight but I came up with nothing.” As Tina told her story Ransom pulled out his phone and was furiously texting the private investigator he had hired to find Billie years ago.

“Can you tell me the exact road you found her on?” Ransom asked, trying to give as much detail to the investigator as he could. Tina told him everything, even down to the mile marker she stopped at. That night was very memorable for her.

You tapped on Tina’s shoulder, telling her to pose a question to this man, you wanted her to tell him about your nightmares. You always thought they were memories but nothing was ever solid. “Right.” Tina nodded to you, “she wanted me to tell you about the nightmares she has. Always relives that night but she always said she would hear really loud honking behind her, and felt like she was being pushed.”

Ransom’s furious typing ground to a halt, “someone was running you off the road.” He said directly at you. Tina only confirmed what he said, “yeah that’s what I always thought.”

“Did she ever remember what this other car looked like? Maybe a make, model or color?” He asked hopefully but was met with both Tina and Billie shaking their heads no. The phone rang in his hands, it was the private investigator calling him. Ransom stood up, “please, excuse me for a minute.” He stood only a few feet away from them. He didn't want to stray too far from his Billie now that he found her again.

_‘Are you okay?’_ Tina asked you. 

You let out a shaky sigh. _‘Yeah, just really overwhelmed I think. This is a lot of information I was not expecting to find out tonight.’_ Your vision starts spinning, the throbbing is starting to take over and you fall into Tina’s arms.

Ransom is giving instructions to the investigator when he sees Billie collapse. He quickly hangs up and runs to her aid, “hey whoa, whoa, what happened.” He's frantic.

Tina is patting your face softly trying to coax out a response, “this happens sometimes when she gets overwhelmed. The doctor said it's from the head trauma, she should come to, in a second.” Five long seconds later, your eyes flutter open and focus on those beautiful baby blues. Your hand weakly comes to your chest and you sign to them you are sorry. 

“I want to take her to one of my doctors. Do you think she would agree to that?” He asks Tina, and Tina asks you. Tina explains neither of them can pay for some expensive high-end doctor. Ransom seemingly picks-up on this silent conversation between the two of you when he butts in, “I will pay for everything, don't worry. Neither of you will have to spend a dime, seriously. I just want to make sure she is okay.” He's almost begging at this point. 

Tina explains to you what he said, and after a moment of consideration, you agree. It would be nice to have a more qualified doctor take a look at you. The smile that broke out on Ransom’s face was electric and you couldn't help but smile in return.

“Thank you so much for taking care of her. I am going to call my doctor friend and set something up for tomorrow.” He shakes Tina’s hand gratefully. “Can you both come to Mount Sinai Hospital tomorrow at 9:30? I will meet you in the lobby.” 

Tina tells you what's happening and you tell her it's okay. “Yeah we will be there.” Tina helps you up. “Do you mind if I take her home now? This has been very overwhelming for her.”

Ransom didn't want to say goodbye but he knew he would see her tomorrow morning. “Yeah, sure, sorry. You two get home safe. I will see you tomorrow.” He offered them a signature Drysdale smile. He watched the women walk slowly arm in arm towards the exit and he let out a shaky breath.

He knew he was right. He should have trusted his instincts, _he should have trusted you_. His Billie didn't abandon him and she still loved him or at least he hoped so, judging by how well taken care of the ring he gave her was. However, that didn’t erase the fact something happened to her. Someone ran her off the road. Someone tried to kill his woman. He briefly returned to the party, squinting in suspicion at all the people that were close to him in life. 

\--------------

The next morning you and Tina arrived at the hospital and just like he said, Hugh Ransom Drysdale, was waiting in the lobby. A doctor came moments later, and you were surprised to find the doctor knew sign-language and was telling you what you should expect today. The doctor took you over to the sitting area while Ransom held Tina back. 

“They are going to give her all the tests they can. She is going to be well taken care of, I promise.” He tried to reassure Tina who seemed on edge.

“Yeah, sorry, this just all seems too good to be true. I've had her with me for the better part of seven years. Billie is like my little sister, I am very protective of her.” The last bit of Tina’s words were stern, almost as a warning to Ransom.

He chuckled slightly, “I get it. Trust me I do. I am really grateful you found her and took care of her. I thought she was gone. I didn’t know if she was alive or dead. Neither option settled well with me, but after two years of no answers, I gave up. I gave up on her. She was three towns away this whole time, no idea who she was, or who I was.” He scoffed at the irony of it all. When he gave up, he shut himself off from the world, emotions, hope and everything good he wanted nothing to do with it; and now here he was emotional with a hopeful heart.

“Well, I wouldn't put too much blame on yourself. It sounds like you did everything you could. It’s not like you did this to her. Whoever did this is sick in the head. Who on earth could want to hurt such a beautiful person?” Tina asked. 

Ransom couldn't help but nod in agreement because that's exactly what he was trying to figure out. “Can I ask you a question?” He turned to Tina, “was her voice affected in the crash, is that why she doesn't talk?” He had wondered since last night.

“No, well, not at first.” Tina confessed, “when I found her she was asking what was going on, and kept telling me she couldn't hear what I was saying when I asked her what happened. Over time she just stopped talking altogether. The doctors said it was psychosomatic and happened sometimes. She talks sometimes when she wakes up from a nightmare, she's either screaming or yelling though.” The explanation broke Ransom’s heart.

Before the pair could continue their conversation, the doctor came over with you. “Alright folks, we are going to take her up to the fifth floor and get started.” You held up a finger in pause as you took your necklace off, knowing you wouldn't be able to wear it during the tests. Tina held out her hand to take the necklace from you, but you shook your head and handed it to Ransom. “Hold on to this for me.” Tina translated your sign to him. 

Ransom smiled, fisting the necklace and held it to his heart, “I will guard it with my life.” 

\--------------

Tina was out getting lunch while Ransom waited in the waiting room. His fingers twisted the ring on his pinky nervously. Only a few more tests to go. It had been hours now. 

Ransom stood and stretched just as Tina stepped out of the elevator. She handed him a cup of coffee, “I wasn't sure what you liked, so I got you black with some sugar.” 

He took it happily, “thanks.” Just as he took a sip his phone rang. “Yeah?” It was the investigator. He told Ransom that he found the sight of the crash. “What, really? Where?” The investigator tells him that your car was found in the middle of the woods off an old dirt road and crashed head first into a tree. Your purse was in the busted up glove compartment and your suitcase was found in the trunk even after all these years. The investigator definitely suspected foul-play. He said he found dents and scrapes of paint all along your rear bumper. “Is there any way you can find out who did this?” Ransom asked. The investigator said he was going to call in a favor to see if he could get the paint tested to see if they could tell what kind of car it was by the paint job. Ransom ended the call and told Tina what was found out.

“The investigator is going to drop off her belongings with me if you want me to bring them to you guys. Maybe something in her purse or her suitcase can jog her memory?” he offered. 

“Yeah that sounds good.” Tina replied just as the nurse was wheeling you out of the double doors in a wheelchair. 

“She told the doctor she wanted to come out and check on you two before she went into the next test.” The nurse supplied the explanation. Tina laughed and shook her head, a smile ever present on her face, “yes mom, we are fine.” Tina signs and says aloud. “You are the one getting poked and prodded and who knows what else and you want to make sure that we are okay? Typical.”

You stick your tongue out at her in defiance. Ransom laughs at the scene. 

\--------------

It’s been a week since all the tests were done to you. Ransom had been spending more and more time at yours and Tina’s apartment. He had brought your belongings that were found in the crashed car. So far nothing sparked a reaction from you and it was frustrating. 

Currently you and Ransom are sitting on the couch and Tina makes some dinner. You are reading a book and Ransom is deep in thought, chewing on the cuff of his sweater. You reach forward and slap his hand, “Hughie, I told you not to chew on your sweater.” You scold him.

_Wait, WHAT?_

Ransom’s head snaps to you so fast that his neck could have snapped from the force. You are frozen. You just spoke, the burning in your throat proves it. Although you couldn't hear it, Tina dropped a bowl in the kitchen and it shattered as she ran into the living room. “Did she just speak?!” Tina yelled surprised.

“She, she just called me Hughie. She is the only one who ever called me that and she told me to stop chewing on my sweater. She would always yell at me for it because it's a bad habit.” Ransom’s shock is evident. Tina supplies you with his explanation, to which you respond, _‘I don’t know what came over me. I just saw him doing that and it annoyed me, I couldn't stop myself.’_ This was a great sign. Your memory was starting to come back. Ransom was filled with glee, he couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from his belly, “It always did annoy you. At one point you actually rolled up my sleeves so I couldn't chew on it anymore.” He shared the memory, and as Tina translated you couldn't help but have this wriggling feeling of nostalgia.

In the middle of the movie the three of you were watching, Ransom’s phone rang, he stepped outside to take the call. It had been about three minutes later when you noticed Tina’s shoulders jump in surprise. _‘What's wrong?’_ you ask her. She tells you she just heard Ransom shout angrily. A moment later, Ransom emerges from the hallway, apologizing saying he has to go and he's already out the door before Tina finishes telling you what happened.

\--------------

He can't believe it. He can’t fucking believe it. No, that's a lie, he could believe it but he just didn’t want to. He met the investigator who provided him with all the documentation he collected regarding the crash. Ransom added them to the copies of all Billie’s test results he asked her for. The grip on his steering wheel was steel. He finally knew who tried to kill Billie, and furthermore he was pissed he didn’t connect the dots sooner. He contemplated his next move, he wanted to destroy this person’s life.

He pulled up to the grand mansion. It had been about five years since he was here last. The housekeeper opened the door for him when he stepped onto the porch and led him into the house. Ransom entered the main office only to find his grandfather Harlan sitting at his typewriter.

“Well, well, if it isn’t my spoiled grandson.” Harlan greeted. 

“Harlan.” Ransom came to a stop in front of his desk, the folder tight in his grip. 

Despite his old age and strained relationship with his grandson, he could tell something was wrong, “what brings you here?” He asks intrigued by this surprise visit.

“I found Billie.” Ransom confessed to his grandfather. The answer shocked Harlan to say the least. He always liked Millicent, always thought she was a good influence on his grandson. Their relationship was much better when she was in his life. He was deeply concerned when she went missing and tried to aid his grandson in the investigation but when nothing turned up, their relationship started to wane as Ransom began to withdraw into himself.

“Is she alive?” Harlan grabbed his cane, standing and steadying himself before walking around the desk.

Ransom sits down in the nearby chair, “yes, all things considering. She was in a severe car accident. Her car was run off the road by someone. They chased her for a good five or six miles until she crashed into a tree head on. She survived but suffered severe head trauma. She’s deaf now and doesn't know who she is.” Ransom offers the folder to Harlan as he continues to tell his grandfather the entire story. Harlan carefully sat down across from him and began reading the evidence. When he finishes, Ransom is trying to hold back his angry tears. “So, I am here to ask for your help. I need them to suffer. Simply going to the cops is too easy.”

Harlan flipped back and forth through the papers, looking at the evidence as well as Billie’s medical records. He noted solemnly that this girl has, indeed, been through hell. “I will take care of this.” Harlan announces. Ransom blinks in shock. Did he hear him right? “What?” He asks for clarity.

“I will take care of this for you, but I need you to trust me. I don't want you involved in this anymore than you already are. Ransom, I need you to promise me to stay out of this. Can you do that?” Harlan’s serious tone buzzes in Ransom’s ears.

“Can you promise me Billie will get the justice she deserves?” Ransom needs assurances, he won’t agree to anything unless he knows the involved parties will be punished properly. 

“You have my word.” Harlan offers his hand to Ransom, making a gentleman's agreement. Ransom takes Harlan's hand and shakes it, “okay, I promise I will stay out of it and trust you.”

\--------------

Harlan stayed true to his word. 

It was all over every single news outlet a week later. 

  * **"** **Real Estate Mogul Richard Drysdale arrested on embezzlement and attempted murder charges."**
  * **"Money, Murder and Mistresses? Richard Drysdale's mistresses come forward with their stories."**
  * **"Drysdale denied bail. Set to face full charges in the attempted murder of Millicent Combs."**
  * **"No special treatment for the disgraced son-in-law of Harlan Thrombey."**



You are watching the various news channels while Ransom is making popcorn in his kitchen. Tina is sitting on the couch next to you reading the pamphlets on cochlear implants. The doctor had suggested that you could be a good candidate for one and gave you the pamphlets to read up on. You learned one of your ears could be repaired enough to have a standard hearing aid, but the damage in your other ear was severe enough that an implant was the other viable option.

The news was flashing your picture and telling your story on the screen. You read the subtitles carefully, trying to take in what all these people were saying about you.

The day Ransom left his grandfather’s, he went to Tina’s place and told the two women what he learned. He also told them their lives were about to become a media circus and he wanted to take them to his apartment where they could be safe from the public eye for the time being. His apartment was large and in a secure building with multiple bedrooms so it was the best option they had.

Ransom came back into the room with a bowl full of fresh popcorn, he offered you a small bowl. You verbally thanked him. The doctor suggested you try to start using your voice and strengthen your vocal cords after years of unuse. While your voice was still small and scratchy in sound, it still pleased Ransom every time he heard it.

Pleased as punch, Ransom threw popcorn in the air, catching it in his mouth as he watched the repeat footage of his father being arrested. The look on his mother’s face made him gleeful. She was an absolute wreck, anger and a permanent scowl on her face. The news reported she refused to help Richard, stating she was disgusted by his actions. While the news reporters speculated the reason why Richard Drysdale ran Millicent Combs off the road, Ransom knew. 

When he and Billie planned on leaving together and moving to Europe, Ransom contacted his lawyer to have the money in his trust fund transferred to new accounts so he and Billie could use that to start their new life. The lawyer contacted his father, who unknown to anyone at the time, had been siphoning money out of Ransom’s trust to fund the affair he was having with his mistress at that time. In a panic, Richard thought that if Billie had ‘disappeared’ then his son's plans for moving would also disappear and Richard could continue what he was doing. So he followed his son that night when he dropped his girlfriend off at her apartment and waited. When she finally left and headed towards Ransom’s apartment in her car, Richard took his chance and chased her car down with his.

\--------------

Later that night, you sat in your room, researching medical options on your laptop when Ransom came in. Ransom came into the room with something hidden behind his back. While Tina was teaching him sign language, he knew his skills were nowhere near good enough to convey what he wanted to say, so Ransom handed you a note. You gave him a questioning look, as you began to read the note:

**_“_ ** **_Nine years ago, on our first anniversary I gave you a ring that told you I loved you. I told you then I would always take care of you and make sure that you were always happy. Seven years ago we made plans to run away and build a life together, and I promised you I would get you that billy goat you always wanted. I know we’ve lost a lot of time and memories but I want you to know I will always stay true to my promises. So I want you to have this as a sign of my promise.”_ **

When you finished reading you looked up at Ransom expectantly. He pulled out a black velvet box and opened it to reveal a Tiffany silver necklace with a billy goat charm at the center. You couldn't help it when your hands came to cover your mouth, muffling the loud laughter that was spilling out of your mouth. He can’t help but smile ear to ear at the sound of your laughter.

He took it out of the box as you swept your hair to the side so he could put it on you. His fingers trailed along the chain, softly caressing your skin. When they settled on the charm he noticed the trail of goosebumps he left in his wake. Ransom smiled happily seeing that even after all this time you were still affected by his touch. You stared into his beautiful blue eyes, entranced. There was something magnetic about him and you couldn't deny it any longer he had an effect on you. You made no attempt to stop yourself as you leaned in and pressed your lips to his. 

Ransom was surprised but relaxed into your kiss. He never thought he would get to do this again. The two of you poured all your emotions into this kiss. The kiss became deeper as you coaxed Ransom’s mouth open with your tongue. You started to understand why you fell for him originally. Scenes and pictures started to flash behind your eyes, glimpses of your former life. It wasn't full memories but you knew something was trying to reach the surface of your brain. One thing became very apparent during this passionate kiss, you loved this man. You loved him with all your heart. Pulling away from him for a brief moment, you brought your hand to his face. Your thumb lovingly caressed his cheek, “I love you, Hughie.” you fondly confessed. 

The smile Ransom gave you in return would be something you would remember for the rest of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments or come join me on [ tumblr ](https://mug-nificent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
